The Fidget Cube
by Knight's Iron Cross
Summary: Alfred brings a fidget cube to a G8 meeting after his government convinced him to get one in attempt to get him to focus more and Kiki ends up checking it out. (I didn't know what genres to actually put this under so I choose the ones that I was trying to go for.)


**Author's Note::**

This story is primarily based off of the idea that I have that Kiku (Japan) has haphephobia, which is an anxiety of being touched or touching others, because he seems to be afraid of and be horrified at physical contact with others. When I found out about the fidget spinner and fidget cube, I decided to make this story for you guys because I haven't seen anyone else write any stories focusing of Hetalia characters and fidget toys yet and it would be a shame to not write this idea out for you guys. It also would get more people aware of haphephobia and the beneficial use(s) of a fidget toy while writing something entertaining.

 **Disclaimer::**

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

I don't own or have in part in the creation of fidget cubes or any other fidget toys.

 **The Fidget Cube::**

It was a lot more organized at the G8 meeting that day since the American was more silent than what the other country represents could ever recall. This meant less ridiculous ideas and off-topic discussions when they were suppose to take the meeting seriously. This also made some of the countries curious or concerned with Alfred seeming to be more mature all of a sudden. Once it had reached their lunch break, some of the countries left the room to enjoy themselves to their fullest while others confronted the younger nation.

"Alright, America." Arthur's voice caught the younger nation's attention, making him look up at him. "What's wrong with you?"The American's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you talking about, dude? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Al," his brother came over, "you hardly said anything during the meeting and you never got up once."

Alfred got up out of his chair and placed a strange looking cube on the table. "You guys need to calm down. Nothing's wrong with me." He tried to convince them with a smile.

"What in the name of God is that?" Arthur gestured to the cube that he and Matthew were both looking at now.

"You mean this?" The American picked up the cube, holding it in front of the other two nations.

"I meant the cube behind you." The Englishman replied sarcastically. When Alfred glanced behind him, the Brit let out a small groan of frustration before snapping at him. "Of course, I meant the thing in your hand, you git!"

"Dude, you really need to stop confusing me!" Alfred whined, looking back to Arthur. He smiled again before going into an explanation. "It's called a fidget cube. It's suppose to help people to focus and relief their stress. It's the reason why I might have been less active than normal."

"You got a toy so you can focus better?" Arthur asked, trying to understand fully."

Alfred nodded. "Pretty much! My government basically told me to get one because they're getting to the point where they're about to do anything to keep me focus during important things."

"Interesting." A voice behind Alfred made him jump. "Can I see the fidget cube during the lunch break, America-kun?"

The American turned to face the Asian. "Japan? Sure, bro! Just stop sneaking up on me like that. I thought you were a ghost for a second there!" He made a small pout face before handing the cube to the Japanese man. He looked back to his brother and former guardian. "Come on, dudes! If we keep standing around in here, we won't have time to do anything during the break." With that, the three blonds left together, leaving Kiku alone with the cube.

Everyone returned to the room nearing the end of the break or after it had ended, not really paying attention to what the Japanese man was playing with. Alfred went up to Kiku and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, bro, can I have the cube back now?"

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled at the American before beginning to scold him. "You're not suppose to touch him, remember? What would you have done, if he started to have a panic attack?"

"It's fine, Britain-san. I appreciate the concern and I believe that he understands what he did now." The Japanese man got up.

"I'm sorry, Kiku! I completely forgot!" Alfred apologized, a hand going to the back of his neck instinctively. "I'm actually a little surprised that you didn't freak out on us there."

"I believe the cube was keeping me calm and distracting me from my usual response." The smaller male replied. He held out the fidget cube. "I should probably give this back to you."

Alfred shook his head. "Actually, you keep it. I have another one back home so I won't miss this one that much."

"Are you sure, America-kun?"

"Yeah, bro! Besides, I think that you might need it more than me." The American returned to his sit and Kiku sat back in his. "So can we talk about creating a robot that will save the world from global warming again because I have plenty of ideas on how it can work!"

 **Ending Note::** I hope the story was enjoyable! If you guys would like to see me create more stories about Hetalia characters having and/or suffering from disorders, conditions, and addictions, then review and like so that I know to create more. Please keep in mind that, if I create more stories dealing with that kind of stuff, they probably won't be as happy as this one was.


End file.
